


Pass

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay so, let's say I gave you one free pass to sleep with whoever you wanted, celebrity or not. Who would you go for?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass

"Okay so, let's say I gave you one free pass to sleep with whoever you wanted, celebrity or not. Who would you go for?" 

Ray was staring at Joel like he grew a second head. The two were in bed, having only just recovered from a very intense round of sex, and now suddenly Joel was asking him who his celebrity fuck would be. "I don't know, I never really thought about it!" He replied, which in turn got a scoff. 

"Oh please, everyone's thought about it, I bet you'll say one of those stupid Direction guys. Just tell me, I won't be mad."

"Then why do you wanna know, if you won't be mad?"

"Curiosity!"

Ray sighed, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere with this kind of questioning. "Well how about you tell me yours first, that's only fair." Joel thought about it for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

"I guess so. Mine is Audrey Hepburn." 

"What?! A woman?" 

"I never said it had to be a man, you know."

"Yeah but I'm gay, I don't wanna hear how you'd bone some old actress." Ray was pouting now, but Joel was too offended at that comment to console him.

"Audrey Hepburn is a legend! Don't you sully her fantastic name like that! Besides, of course I meant her when she was at her loveliest, around 20-something probably."

"Well either way didn't she pass away years ago? I thought this was only for living people, there's way too many to choose from if we can go from any damn era! I might as well say Christopher Columbus, oh man, forcing natives off their land and claiming it as your own makes me so hot!" Ray was getting ridiculous now, but Joel knew he had at least a bit of a point, he should've chosen someone alive and well in today's time.

"Okay, okay, fine. If it must be a guy, and they must be living, per your stuffy new standards, I guess I'd choose Robert Downey Jr." Joel said with a sigh, annoyed at being confined to these new rules. Ray still didn't look happy. 

"But you like to top, I doubt RDJ would ever bottom to someone. He doesn't seem like the type."

"He doesn't seem like the type to sleep with me either, but guess what, in this scenario that doesn't matter. And we could do stuff even if we don't have full on sex, why do you keep harping on my choices?"

"Because you keep making stupid choices, obviously. Besides, wow how original, one of Hollywood's biggest hunks right now, of course you'd choose him."

Joel frowned. "Oh stop whining already. Now who would you choose?"

Ray was quiet for a couple minutes, before smiling sheepishly and mumbling, "Liam from One Direction?"

"DAMMIT RAY!"


End file.
